


Nuestros Juegos

by cruzer22cruzer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breast Sucking, Corruption, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Young Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzer22cruzer/pseuds/cruzer22cruzer
Summary: Jon desea a Arya, Arya también desea a Jon. Robb tiene a Jon, y Jon tiene a Robb. En lo más profundo de su ser Robb desea a Arya tambien.Es un juego arriesgado el que Jon y Robb empezaron, uno al que Arya no le molestaría unirse.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Robb Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark/Robb Stark, Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes serán un tanto mayores.

ARYA

Diría que su primer recuerdo de ellos actuando impropiamente sería cuando sus senos empezaron a crecer. Por supuesto, ella en aquel tiempo no sabía que lo que él le hacía era impropio. Y tampoco era que recordara mucho, sólo talvez lo más interesante.

Se recordaba estando en unos termales con Jon, ella no sabiendo que él iba a estar ahí pero uniéndosele con el entusiasmo con que siempre lo hacía. No fue hasta que se salieron y se sentaron en unas piedras que lo vio mirándolo hacia su pecho, su bata transparentándose gracias al agua. No recordaba muy bien, pero recordaba a Jon hablando de cualquier cosa y sonriéndose apenado, sonrojado, mientras miraba de su cara a su pecho y viceversa.

“Están creciendo.” Se dijo como si nada y tocándose de arriba a abajo con cuatro dedos sobre una de las pequeñas redondeces. “No me gusta, pero Sansa y madre dicen que lo seguirán haciendo.” Vio a Jon mirando sus dedos detenidamente y después mirando en otra dirección. A veces no quería que le crecieran y otras veces quería que lo hicieran rápido porque debajo de la ropa se veía chistosa. Vio a Jon de repente volviéndose a meter al agua y ella lo siguió, saltándole a la espalda y de esa forma colgándosele, Jon la dejó, sosteniéndola y continuando caminando en el agua hasta cuando estuvieron en una parte más onda, y de un solo movimiento se agachó la cogió de las piernas y se la quitó de encima tirándola hacia atrás. Ambos tirándose agua encima y riéndose.

Como pasó a estar apoyada contra una piedra, Jon en frente suyo y con la palma de la mano tomando su pecho no lo recordaba. Sólo se recordaba mirándolo a la cara y la mano que la apretaba suavemente, una y otra vez. A veces era la palma entera como midiéndola, curvándose en su forma, otras veces era el pulgar por debajo de su pezón y los otros tres dedos por arriba mientras él la masajeaba, apretándola hasta el pezón. No sabía porque Jon estaba estudiando eso, pero lo dejó, “No son muy grandes, lo sé.” Él de repente la miró a los ojos brincando, como si lo hubiera asustado al hablar, y ella se burló.

_Cielos, tan concentrado había estado. _Con culpa la miró y decidió repetir las palabras que Robb le había dicho a él varias veces; _no le podemos decir de esto a nadie, _“No puedes decirle a nadie de esto.” Le dijo bajamente y soltándola de una teta, llevando su mano hasta su pierna y subiendo por debajo de su bata para amacizarle directamente las tetas sin ropa. Aquella curvatura haciéndosele interesante. 

Arya no recordaba mucho, pero si recordaba vívidamente de repente estar acostada sobre pasto y barro y a un lado de aquel termal, Jon a su lado arrodillado y la cabeza de él enterrada en su pecho. Ella sin bata y solo en sus calzones. Los dedos de Jon pellizcando, jalando, apretando sus pezones, ella confundida mirando al cielo blanco mientras él también la lamía y la chupaba hasta el estómago, quejándose bajamente. Ella sosteniéndolo de los rizos.

Esa vez fue la primera que ocurrió, y la verdad no recordaba haberse sentido bien.

Tenía temor de preguntarle qué le hacía, pero era obvio que a él le gustaba hacerle eso porque se lo estaba diciendo. _‘…Dioses,’ ‘…Es mejor de lo que creía.’ ‘…No tienes casi nada, pero es rico besártelas.’ ‘Se ven chistositas.’ _‘Se te ponen duras por el frio o porque te las estoy acariciando?’ ‘Te gusta que te las toque y bese?’ ‘He oído que a las mujeres les gusta.’

Arya no recordaba que le había dicho después de que ella se vistió. Ni siquiera recordaba si la acompañó hasta el castillo o no.

_¿Y porque venía a recordar eso ahora? ¿Años después de que pasara?_

Porque en el momento vio a Jon con Robb, cada uno al lado de una chica que servía en el castillo, besándose, besándose bastante _entre los tres_ en la boca, fue Robb quien enganchó sus dedos en el vestido de la chica y se lo bajó, sus enormes tetas quedando al aire y los tres riéndose, Jon y Robb agachándose de inmediato, a chuparle cada uno una haciendo sonidos raros. No pudo dejar de respirar profundo ante aquello y de repente vio a Robb girándose y sus ojos se encontraron, así ella estuviera escondida. 

Vio a Robb girándose hacia Jon y la tabernera, haciéndola cubrir de inmediato y diciéndoles que no continuaran en las caballerizas y buscaran otro lugar.

Minutos después estaba sola y aun sin poderse mover.

Jon nunca la besaba a ella en la boca.

Aunque lo había hecho en dos ocasiones más en sus pechos.

La segunda vez había sido un año después, talvez? Había estado usando un vestido y en una reunión lo mandaron a acompañarla hasta su habitación. Una vez allí Jon había entrado con ella y desde atrás le había tocado una de las tetas, amacizándola y diciéndole que le habían crecido otro tanto. De nuevo, lo dejó jugar con ella. Él apretándoselas y chupándoselas y diciéndole que le encantaban su nuevo tamaño.

‘Recuerda, no le digas a nadie de esto.’

Arya solo se recordaba preocupada, pues la primera vez que él le había hecho aquello le había dejado innumerables marcas en las tetas y estomago que tuvo que ocultarle a sus nanas y doncellas con dificultad.

Para la tercera vez, ya estaba más mayor, y muy al tanto de que lo que le dejaba hacer era malo. Y aún así no lo detuvo cuando él la metió a una habitación desocupada y le bajó las copas del vestido, agachándose y chupándola ávidamente, mucho más ávidamente y por más tiempo que las otras dos veces. 

Esa vez sí se recordaba disfrutando de lo que él le hacía. Sin aire y quejándose jalándolo hacia ella y pidiéndole por más. Diciendole cuando morderle los pezones o lamérselos…o apretárselos fuertemente casi hasta el dolor.

Más no la había vuelto a buscar…y algo le dijo que lo que le gustaba era que las tetas de la otra chica fueran bastantes grandes.

Y ella quería a Jon, lo quería solo para ella. Haciéndole esas cosas solo a ella. Y sintió tristeza de que él no quisiera lo mismo.

Y Jon a ella no la besaba en la boca…y lo había visto besar a Robb…No sabía que dos hermanos se pudieran besar. Eso era extraño.

Estaba confundida. 


	2. Chapter 2

ROBB Y JON

Fueron los comentarios groseros de Theon los que le dejó intuir a Jon que lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo era normal. Así que en el silencio y oscuridad de su habitación se empezó a tocar, pensando mucho de ello, pero a la vez no trayéndose a hacer preguntas. 

Y simplemente un día Robb, Theon y él estaban en un termal. Los tres desnudos como era la costumbre, Jon notando sus poyas más grandes que las de él, y aquello aunque lo avergonzaba un tanto ya había dejado de ser objeto de burla por parte de Theon cuando Robb lo hizo detener de decirle nada. 

Ese día Robb y Jon ignoraron a Theon cuando éste se alejó un tanto y obviamente se empezó a masturbar a metros de ellos. Jon sintió algo despertando en él, y Robb seguramente también porque vio la poya de Robb colocarse dura ante sus ojos. Aquella poya tan diferente a la propia. 

Robb le dijo a Theon que no continuara y luego se marchó, lo que lo dejó a él sólo y decidió meterse mejor al agua a ver si el agua helada le quitaba a él su emoción. 

Fue una noche en que Jon se masturbaba debajo de las cobijas en la habitación que compartía con Robb que vio a éste despertándose y tras unos momentos de él detenerse fue Robb quien comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Asegurándose de creerlo dormido tiró el brazo izquierdo sobre sus ojos y lo vio también moviendo su mano debajo de las cobijas. Él a su vez en vez de mover su puño de arriba abajo decidió tan solo apretársela y aflojársela. 

A medida que el tiempo fue pasando las cosas fueron cambiando poco a poco. 

Las palabras e historias groseras de Theon retumbando en su cabeza a cada rato. La vez que arrinconó a la hija de una empleada del castillo y esta lo masturbó con su mano. La vez que una mujer de las Inviernas le agradeció porciones de comida al meterse su pito en su boca y chupárselo cada vez que le llevaba comida. Lo que empezó a hacer constantemente. La vez que tomando valor decidió ir a un burdel, y lo bueno que era sentir el huequito de una mujer alrededor de su mágnifica poya. 

Aquello fue en lo que empezó a pensar cuando se la jalaba de noche. 

Una tarde se encontró a solas con Robb, ambos mirando a la hija de una empleada del castillo que se dejaba hacer cosas de Theon…supuestamente. 

“Ninguno de los dos haciendo lo mismo que hace Theon padre lo aprobaría.” Robb lo advirtió. 

“Lo sé.”

Fue una tarde que dejaron el castillo en que ambos dieron con algo que no debían de ver a la lejanía, las tierras de un Norteño, una cerca, detrás de esa cerca una mujer apoyada contra ésta mientras uno de los soldados de Invernalia le daba desde atrás, fuerte y violentamente, ambos quejándose. 

Jon vio a Robb maldiciendo y desatando sus pantalones, lo mismo hizo él seguidamente, y en sus puños se satisficieron demasiado rápidamente. Incluso antes que la pareja terminara. Luego volvieron al castillo, sin decirse una palabra. 

“¿Crees que es siempre así?” preguntó Robb una noche. 

“Habría que preguntarle a Theon.”

“No le creas a Theon todo lo que dice.”

“Lo sé.” 

“No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que vimos.”

“Yo tampoco.”

“Me gustaría tener a una mujer.”

“Yo también.”

Robb miró hacia Jon, exhalando, resignado. Después de unos momentos se quejó bajamente y no pudo esperar a que Jon se marchara. Se la empezó a jalar ahí mismo en la habitación, muy al tanto de que su medio hermano lo observaba. Lo cual lo vino a emocionar cuando vio movimiento desde la cama de él y lo vio haciéndolo también. 

Después de que el líquido blanco quedó sobre su estómago se sobó el líquido en su pecho y habló, “Si esto se siente tan bien quiero saber que se siente de verdad.”

Jon asintió, apenado y estando de acuerdo. 

Aquella sólo fue la primera vez que lo empezaron a hacer en compañía del otro. Al principio aquello no dándoles mucho que pensar. Más Para ambos fue algo memorable cuando de repente un día se encontraron haciéndolo en la orilla de un termal. Ambos sintiendo cierta emoción de que el otro lo viera. 

“Dame tu mano,” Robb le pidió, pero Jon se negó. “Dame tu mano,” volvió a repetir, “Yo también lo haré…tan solo para saber que se siente. Si no me diera temor convencería a una de las jóvenes empleadas del castillo para que nos lo hiciera.”

“Eso es peligroso, Robb.”

“Sí, ¿pero no quieres saber que se siente otra mano?” pasó saliva, “¿Una boca?”

Jon balbuceó por unos momentos pensando en aquello, apenado, y Robb estaba tan sonrojado como él, “Sí…”

“Por ahora, dame tu mano…” le pidió, y tras unos momentos de éste no responderle no se pudo contener Robb lo jaló hacia él y le colocó la mano sobre su poya tiesa. Vio a Jon sorprendido, y sin esperas cogió la de él, empezándola a sobar y apretar, Jon de inmediato dando un respingo y empezándose a quejar bajamente, por varios momentos hizo aquello, notando que Jon no le respondía, “Hazme lo mismo,” Le pidió, “…imaginemos que es una tabernera.”

Jon acabó rápido, talvez muy rápido, mientras Robb no lo hacía. Aún así Jon no vio problema con terminar con su trabajo, estudiando aquella poya grande en su mano, lo diferente y a la vez parecida que se sentía a la suya. Empezó a aplicar más presión cuando Robb se empezó a quejar. 

Ls vergüenza que los invadió minutos después de haber acabado los tuvo rehuyendo la mirada del otro, e inclusive su compañía por los próximos días. 

En privacidad ambos notando que la mano propia parecía ya no bastar. 

“Jon, ven aquí.” Robb le pidió una madrugada en que ambos se satisfacían en su propia cama. Creyó que Jon se iba a negar, pero antes lo vio apurándose hasta donde él. “Tu mano se siente mejor que la mía.”

“Lo sé, la tuya también se siente mejor.”

Ambos se miraron y tras unos segundos se sonrieron apenados. Yendo por el otro. Esa noche y los consiguientes días se satisficieron juntos y hasta el cansancio. 

“Ni una palara de esto a Theon, ni a nadie.” Le advirtió Robb.

Jon asintió, “Lo sé…es raro, ¿no?”

“Sí.”

La vergüenza cambiando y ya aquello convirtiéndose en diversión. 

“Me gustaría que la mía fuera como la tuya, más grande.” Jon le dijo una noche mientras se la admiraba. 

Robb se sonrió, la verdad a él le gustaba su poya, la de Jon también, pero le parecía mejor que fuera grande como la suya. “Theon dice que hay mujeres que les gustan grandes, y también a quienes les gusta no tan grandes.”

“La tuya la adorarán.” 

Robb frunció el ceño, cambiando la conversación, “…Quiero que me la chupen,” le admitió y cuando vio los ojos de Jon abriéndose le quitó la mano de encima y lo empujó fuera de su cama, “¡No tú, idiota! ¡Una mujer!”

“Oh! Gracias a los Dioses,” se dijo a su vez riéndose.

“Y he estado hablando con una de las mujeres de las Inviernas…no es muy joven, pero es linda, y dijo que lo haría…” Vio a Jon aceptando decepcionado, “Le dije que sí. Te contaré lo que se siente…y depende como las cosas salgan la convenceré para que te lo haga a ti también. O si tiene una amiga…Sólo dame un par de semanas.”

Jon se quejó, “Agh, un par de semanas ahora suena como mucho.” 

Robb se rio y le tiró una almohada que alcanzó a agarrar en el aire antes de que lo golpeara en la cara, “Se paciente con una mujer, es lo que dice Jory.”

Le rodó los ojos, “¿Cuándo vas a hacerlo entonces?”

“Ella me dijo esta mañana…pero estaba tan asustado que um…me negué y salí casi corriendo.” Oyó a Jon carcajeándose y le rodó los ojos, “Iré a verla mañana para disculparme.”

Jon asintió, “Llévale flores, a las mujeres les encantan…es lo que dice Jory.”

Robb le asintió, “¿O le llevo comida como dice Theon?”

“Si le llevas comida es como si estuvieras pagando por ellos, ¿no?” preguntó a su vez. “Yo que sé, pregúntale a ella. No creo que Theon sepa mucho de mujeres así diga que se acuesta con la mitad del castillo.”


End file.
